No dejes ningún puente sin quemar
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque Bakugou no puede dar un cumplido decente o coquetear aunque su vida dependa de ello. (Uraraka todavía se acuerda de cuando él intentó decirle que sus ojos eran bonitos por una idea de Kaminari y terminó gritando a mitad del salón—: JODER LINDA, TIENES OJOS. Mineta cometió el error de burlarse y Bakugou lo lanzó por la ventana).


**Renuncia:** yo sigo siendo yo y Horikoshi un genio.

 **n.a:** "¡voy a escribir un drabble para actualizar "sugarbombs"!" dice ella, mientras hace lo opuesto y escribe un oneshot independiente donde vomita sus feels

 **n.a2:** me encanta tener headcanons impopulares sue Me, más notas abajo

* * *

 **É** l es torpe.

Y es como.

bumbumbumbum—

Por All Might, a Uraraka jamás se le pasó por la cabeza esa posibilidad antes de que empezaran a ser amigos, o que ella tuviese un flechazo con Bakugou, o que él le haya correspondido todo ese tiempo, desde antes, probablemente.

—cien por ciento seguro que fue antes—.

Incluso Tooru le comenta (y Uraraka recuerda sus exactas palabras): "Bakugou es algo así como caliente ¿no? quitando su personalidad, y suele tomar la iniciativa en todo, ¡así que resulta obvio que como tu novio te acorrale en los pasillos y te coma la boca con descaro cuando le dé la gana sin advertirte!, ¿no?".

Y quizás Uraraka le habría dado la razón en el pasado, pero ella no juzga a la gente por su mera apariencia. Y ahora que es la novia de Bakugou confirma la rotunda falsedad de ese comentario. Aún así—

No consigue contener las ganas de reír algodón de azúcar en cuanto lo descubre (y Bakugou la mira mal debido a ello), porque Hagakure y sus demás compañeras y en realidad todo el mundo no pueden estar más equivocados.

Uraraka no lo espera. Okay. Pero jamás piensa ni un instante que Bakugou es _esa clase de chico_. Que sí, tiene una colección de playeras todas de color negro con el logo de la calavera de Punisher, y ocho de cada diez palabras en su vocabulario son groserías, y escucha música extranjera demasiado agresiva y ruidosa (sus bandas favoritas son System of a Down y Nine Inch Nails) ¿pero un chico malo, _Bakugou Katsuki_? ¿de esos que son unos descarados "oh-soy-tan-sexy-y-misterioso" con un Inserte Pasado Trágico Aquí?, ¿de esos que seducen a todas las chicas y juegan con ellas hasta que encuentran a "la indicada" —que por mera casualidad _siempre_ es una chica buena— y lo arregla con la fuerza de su amor?

— Perdón pero qué demonios —dice Uraraka cada vez que alguien le habla del tema. E Iida chilla escandalizado por su lenguaje cuando la llega a oír. Ella trata de no tomárselo a pecho, _en serio_. Pero no puede.

Porque— porque Bakugou no es ningún cliché. Y ella tampoco (¡las chicas pueden saber cómo dar un puñetazo y seguir siendo lindas, vale!). Porque Uraraka _lo conoce_. Y Bakugou es torpe con la muestras de afecto y raramente las inicia, y si lo llega a hacer es sólo estando solos. Porque Bakugou no puede dar un cumplido decente o coquetear aunque su vida dependa de ello.

(Uraraka todavía se acuerda de cuando él intentó decirle que sus ojos eran bonitos por una idea de Kaminari y terminó gritando a mitad del salón—: JODER LINDA, TIENES OJOS. Mineta cometió el error de burlarse y Bakugou lo lanzó por la ventana, junto con su dignidad).

Porque Bakugou siempre le pide a regañadientes que lo bese y la abraza por la espalda con vergüenza y cuando se toman de las manos hay lava en sus mejillas y jamás se sobrepasa con ella. La respeta, ante todo.

Pero igual es tímido, a su ruda manera obviamente— y _muy torpe_.

Se comporta casi como un niño con su primer amor, cosa tal vez no muy alejada de la realidad según tiene entendido Uraraka...

— ¿A dónde te lleva en sus citas, a la sección de carnes del supermercado para que escojas la cena? Hombre, ¿siquiera te lleva a citas? —suele preguntar Kirishima, juguetón. Está bromeando, por supuesto. Conoce igual de bien a Bakugou como ella. Uraraka le sonríe y Bakugou interviene con un malhumorado: cierra la boca, mi segundo nombre es el puto Romanticismo.

Y Uraraka, inocente, inquiere: ¿Kacchan, sabes que el movimiento del Romanticismo no va del romance, cierto?

— _Claro que sé_ , por quién diablos me tomas.

(a decir verdad, sus citas son bastante convencionales y nada fuera de lo ordinario. Miran películas de acción o terror, visitan el zoológico y en una ocasión Uraraka compara a Bakugou con un león cachorro, él intenta enseñarle a cocinar sin prender fuego en la cocina de los dormitorios ni perder la paciencia, leen mangas shonen y cómics de superhéroes americanos. Igual la mayoría de la gente, estudiantes de otros cursos o clases, asume que Bakugou la lleva a rituales satánicos en todas sus citas o a antros de mala muerte o— _algo_ , lo que es, francamente, estúpido).

¿Por qué tienen que estereotipar todo?

Es— okay, sí es difícil de aceptar que Bakugou tenga un lado tierno (o un intento dé), _no obstante_ — está ahí. Sólo se necesita estar dispuesto a _ver_ , para encontrarlo.

Resulta obvio al final.

Como que ella no es frágil. Y el cielo es azul y el pasto es verde. Y hay muchos soberanos idiotas en el planeta (Bakugou quizás sí sea una mala influencia, sólo quizás— se le ha vuelto habitual usar sus insultos, Iida no deja de repetirles que Bakugou debería hacerse responsable).

Y Uraraka no entiende. No es tan complicado no dejarse guiar por lo superficial.

Deku es valiente y digno de admiración pero igual es impulsivo y un poco egoísta, tiene defectos y virtudes. Con Bakugou es lo mismo. Con todos es lo mismo.

Entonces, _entonces_ — Por. Qué.

— Déjalo ya, literalmente me importa una mierda.

— Pero no es justo —insiste ella, está en su regazo, recargada en el pecho de él, en su habitación, y Bakugou perezosamente le acaricia el dorso de la mano como si fuese lo más significativo que ha hecho en la vida—. No eres un villano, ni un chico malo, eres... eres... —temerario y perseverante y fuerte e inteligente y fiel a tus convicciones, una noble bestia—. Es que– me gustaría que la gente pudiese verte como yo te veo. Es todo.

— Uraraka, literal en este momento estoy usando nada más una camiseta sin mangas y mis bóxers, qué carajos.

— Bueno, _no verte así_. Es decir, _yo y sólo yo_ puedo verte así. Cuando nos acurrucamos. Como ahora mismo, y únicamente si estás de acuerdo porque entiendo que puede ser incómodo a veces y ¿de dónde sacan todos que debes meterme mano en cada lugar al que vamos juntos? ¿Qué todos los noviazgos adolescentes son puras hormonas y lujuria? Es tan–

Y ahora está balbuceando. Brillante.

Bakugou la rodea en un brusco abrazo de repente, interrumpiéndola. Su cabello le provoca cosquillas en el cuello.

— Quieres callarte ya.

— Pero–

— Joder, hablo en serio. Si te hace feliz o lo que sea le patearé el trasero al siguiente que vaya divulgando rumores falsos sobre mí o nuestra relación.

Uraraka quiere derretirse entre sus brazos.

Se relaja. Vuelve a ser más ella misma, menos incoherencias.

—... No puedes patearle el trasero a todos los que te caen mal, sabes —señala, y su sonrisa son perlas de leche.

— _Y un demonio_. Tú puedes patearle el trasero a todos los que me caen mal. Empieza por el gremlin de las uvas.

— Tampoco puedes desquitarte con Mineta por cualquier cosa que él haga Kacchan.

— Tú– ¿me estás retando? Mírame hacerlo. Mírame mientras lanzo hacia el maldito espacio a ese gremlin y luego tómame una jodida foto e imprímela en un diario —replica, sin verdadera malicia alguna.

— ¡Eres tan infantil y dramático, pff! —Bakugou está a punto de negarlo, totalmente ofendido, pero Uraraka logra zafarse de su abrazo y se da la vuelta, quedan cara a cara. Ahí, Bakugou se pone nervioso y se sonroja como el mar rojo. Ahí, su corazón es el instrumento de una balada de rock. Ahí, lo besa como el aleteo de una mariposa. Ahí, ella lo ama lo ama lo ama.

Al separarse Bakugou tiene fiebre.

(seguramente una constipación emocional asimismo, desde los cuatro años).

Uraraka cierra los ojos y recarga su frente contra la suya. Comprende que al final del día, dan igual las opiniones ajenas. Bakugou sigue siendo Bakugou. _Lo sabe_ , sí. No es un chico malo. No es un chico bueno, tampoco, no con exactitud.

Él es torpe.

Y es como.

bumbumbumbum—

Pero también es dinamita, es inflamable. _Es Bakugou_.

(y ella lo quiere como si tuviese cenizas en la boca, a pesar de todo).

* * *

 **n.a3** : ok dudes, un par de explicaciones rápidas 1) el kacchako es en mi opinión muchísimo más que el típico "chico malo x chica buena" –en realidad odio ese cliché y que lo apliquen a esta ship lol– 2) mi hc absoluto para Bakugou es que es asexual y por lo tanto nunca hay insinuaciones de naturaleza sexual entre Uraraka y él en mis fics ni aunque ustedes aseguren lo contrario (?) – _sin embargo_ sí los pongo melosos y me gusta la idea de la domesticidad en que pueden estar con poca ropa, pijama, o así, alrededor del otro y en privado debido a su confianza mutua una vez empiezan a salir juntos– 3) BAKUGOU NO PODRÍA SER UN "FUCKBOY" O FLIRTEAR COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL, ES EMOCIONALMENTE INEPTO Y ESO ES CANON. Gracias de nada. Also, juro que esto iba a ser un drabble... pero igual es mi fic #280 y tenía que ser algo especial aka kacchako, so fuck it. Si alguien leyó toda esta verborrea, gracias :-)


End file.
